Breakup For You, Not Yet For Me
by 3103901904
Summary: B.A.P Fanfiction / BangHim / terinspirasi dari lagu standing egg - Breakup For You, Not Yet For Me


**Tittle : Breakup For You, Not Yet For Me**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**Bang Yongguk POV**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan suara petir samar-samar terdengar. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi selalu tak diangkat. Aku juga sudah mengirimi pesan, tapi juga tak dibalas. Apa maumu Kim Himchan ? brengsek. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Langit sangat gelap meskipun memang saat ini sudah malam, tapi bahkan aku tak bisa melihat bulan.

Baru saja aku akan mengambil mantel, tapi pintu apartement terbuka. Dia tampak kedingininan,bibir dan hidungnya begitu merah tapi tatapannya jauh lebih dingin dari apa yang terlihat. Dia menatapku sekilas kemudian meninggalkan aku yang begitu lega ketika aku melihatnya sudah pulang.

" kau darimana saja huh?" tanyaku dan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

" restaurant." Jawabnya singkat kemudian lanjutkan langkahnya.

aku mengikutinya dan hanya melihat apa yang dia lakukan di pantry. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dia menaruh sesuatu diatas meja makan.

" makanlah." Ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearahku.

" kau tak makan?" tanyaku.

" ani." Dia akan meninggalkan aku, sebelum aku mencegahnya.

" Kim Himchan…" dia tak menghiraukan panggilanku, dia melangkahkan kakinya.

" KIM HIMCHAN!" bentakku keras. Aku mencengkeram lengannya kuat dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar. Petir makin keras terdengar dan hujan turun dengan deras. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya muak dengan semua.

Aku menutup pintu kamar keras dan menghempaskan lengannya begitu saja.

" wae? Apa yang terjadi padamu huh? Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku muak." Ucapku tajam.

Dia hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi, tatapannya bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"KATAKAN !BRENGSEK!" teriakku emosi.

" apa yang harus aku katakan? Bukankah semuanya sudah aku katakan seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau kurang jelas?" tanyanya.

" hubungan kita berakhir? Itu buatmu dan buatku belum, dan aku bersumpah hubungan ini tak akan pernah berakhir. Aku tak akan melepaskamu sampai kapanpun." Ucapku tajam.

" terserah. Aku sudah lelah denganmu. Tidakkah kau lebih baik kembali ke orang tuamu? Kumohon, jangan persulit aku dan juga dirimu."

" kau bilang lelah? Setelah semua yang telah kita lalaui, penderitaan hinaan kesakitan selama 6 tahun yang sudah kita rasakan, dan sekarang kau bilang lelah? Kau pikir aku peduli, bahkan jika kau harus mati karena merasa lelah dengan semua ini, aku tetap tak akan pergi darimu. Aku tak akan pernah melapaskanmu , Kim Himchan."

" aku tahu, kau juga lelah dengan semua ini. kau juga merindukan orang tuamu, jangan memaksakan. Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala huh? Aku sudah menyerah, kenapa kau tidak Bang Yongguk? Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin lagi sakit. Sudah cukup semuanya untukku dan untukmu. Kenapa kau tak mengerti?" ucapnya pelan. Matanya sedikit berair.

" karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan penderitaan kita hanya dengan kata lelah. Jika kau ingin mengusirku dari hidupmu, tak akan semudah itu Kim Himchan."

Dia mengusap air matanya kasar.

" benar! Kau benar. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu atau bahkan cintaku jauh lebih besar kepadamu. Tapi aku harus apa? aku sudah mencoba menguatkan hatiku untuk tak lagi mempedulikanmu, untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa hubungan ini telah berakhir tapi apa? jika kau terus seperti ini? aku tak tahu lagi. Aku mencoba mengikhlaskanmu tapi kau tetap bertahan padaku. Aku harus apa? satu sisi ada yang terluka dengan hubungan kita dan satu sisi aku begitu mencintaimu."

Aku memeluknya erat, dia terus menangis.

" bodoh! Kenapa kau memikirkan orang lain terluka jika kau sendiri sudah banyak terluka. Hanya jangan pernah memintaku untuk melepaskanmu, hanya jangan mengucapkan kau ingin pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu , jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. dan jangan mengabaikanku." Ucapku pelan.

" aku tahu orang tuaku datang kepadamu dan memperlakukanmu tidak baik, maaf."

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

" ani, memang seharusnya dulu kita tak seberani ini. ini salah." Jawabnya serak.

" hentikan. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Semuanya tak ada yang salah dan hubungan kita tak akan pernah berakhir bagaimu atau bagiku. Ingat itu Kim Himchan."

**END**


End file.
